Bane (New Earth)
The Man Who Broke The Bat ]] Years later, Bane escaped Peña Duro, along with several accomplices, his friends Trogg, Zombie, and Bird. His ambition turned to destroying Batman, about whom he had heard tales while serving his sentence. He was fascinated with Gotham City as, like the prison, it was a place where fear ruled: in this case, fear of Batman. Bane was convinced that the demonic bat that haunted his dreams since childhood was a representation of the Batman. Aware that a direct assault on Batman would be foolish, Bane destroyed the walls of Arkham Asylum, allowing all of its deranged inmates (including the Joker, the Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, the Ventriloquist, Firefly, Two-Face, and Zsasz) to escape into Gotham City, where Batman spent three months rounding them up. Running himself to exhaustion, Batman returned to Wayne Manor, where Bane awaited him. He fought Batman in the Batcave, defeated him and as the coup de grâce, broke Batman's back and left him paraplegic, thereby having been the only man to have "Broken the Bat". Downfall While Bane established himself as ruler of Gotham's criminal underworld, Bruce Wayne passed the mantle of Batman to Jean-Paul Valley, also known as Azrael. As Batman, Jean-Paul grew increasingly violent, allowing the villain Abattoir to fall to his death. Jean-Paul also refused to recognize Robin as his partner. Utilizing a sophisticated combat suit in place of the traditional Batman uniform, he fought Bane and defeated him by severing the tubes that pumped the Venom into his bloodstream, causing severe withdrawal. Valley then gave the weakened Bane a vicious beating, leaving him alive but broken. Legacy ]] Following those events Bane recovered from his Venom addiction while serving time in prison. He eventually escaped and returned to Gotham, where he fought alongside Batman to take out a criminal ring that was distributing a Venom derivative to street-level thugs. Following a victory over the criminals, Bane proclaimed that he was "innocent" of his past crimes and urged Batman to stop hunting him. He then left Gotham (without fighting Batman) to begin a search for his father. Bane's search brought him back to Santa Prisca. In search of leads, Bane questioned the Jesuit priest who had taught him while he was in Peña Duro. The priest explained that there were four men who could possibly have been his father: a Santa Priscan revolutionary, an American doctor, an English mercenary, and a Swiss banker. While searching for the Swiss in Rome, Bane encountered Talia al Ghul, who introduced him to her father, the infamous terrorist Ra's al Ghul. Bane impressed the old man so much that he chose him as his heir (an "honor" he had previously imparted on Batman). Ra's al Ghul and Bane then launched a plague attack on Gotham. Bruce Wayne, again costumed as Batman, got his rematch with Bane and finally defeated him in single combat. Since then, whenever Batman and Bane squared off in battle, it would usually end in a draw. Veritas Liberat According to the Jesuit priest, there was a possibility that Bane's biological father was an American doctor. In researching this issue, Bane came to the conclusion that he and Batman both shared Dr. Thomas Wayne as their biological father, as the late Dr. Wayne had apparently become close to Bane's mother during his time in Santa Prisca. Bane alerted Batman to this possibility, and stayed at Wayne Manor while the DNA tests were being performed, and even fought alongside his former nemesis on the streets of Gotham. Ultimately, it was revealed that Dr. Wayne was not Bane's father, and Bane left Gotham peacefully (and with Batman's blessing and financial backing) to pursue leads in the snowy mountains of Kangchenjunga. Bane eventually found his father, the unscrupulous King Snake. With Batman looking on, Bane helped foil King Snake's plans to unleash a powerful weapon upon the world. Bane saved Batman from being shot by King Snake, but was himself mortally wounded in the process. Batman then saved Bane by bathing him in a Lazarus Pit, and left him with a clean slate and a new opportunity at life. Infinite Crisis & One Year Later Some years later, Bane returned to his homeland to put an end to the drug lords' government after discovering that a new, more addicting strain of Venom had been created. He destroyed every research note on Venom, but not before learning that both strains of Venom derived from chemist Rex Tyler's early research on Miraclo, and vowed to kill Tyler for his role in the creation of the drug that was destroying his homeland. To this end, he joined hundreds of other villains in the Battle of Metropolis, during which he broke the back of the hero Judomaster, killing the hero. Bane resurfaced one year later, searching for the Hourmen (Rex and Rick Tyler), asking them for help. To win their trust, he tells them how, prior to the Battle of Metropolis, he had returned to Santa Prisca to eliminate the drug lords. He claimed that in his rush to wipe out the drug trade, he was captured and reimplanted with the cranial tubes, which pumped him full of the new Venom. Unable to shake off his addiction without dying from the withdrawal, Bane claimed that he was forced to work as an enforcer for the drug cartel. Believing that Bane sought Rex Tyler's expertise in chemistry, Rick let him approach his father, unaware that the story was a ruse through which Bane intended to carry out his revenge against Rex Tyler. Bane learned from the Tylers that no written notes exist of Rex's work, then captured Rex and stole Rick's equipment. He planned to kill Rex and force Rick to take the last of the new Venom, so that Rick would spend the rest of his life as an addict. However, father and son eventually subdued Bane, burying the mercenary in the rubble of the very same Santa Priscan penitentiary where his story began. Shortly afterwards, Bane discovered that while his criminal pursuits in America had failed, he had become a hero to his countrymen. His campaign against the drug lords had destroyed the local cartels' stranglehold on the country's government, thus enabling the government to hold actual democratic elections. Bane joined in, throwing his support behind a national-isolationist party with anti-US interests. Bane's candidate was projected to win by 36% of the vote, but the results were manipulated by super-hacker Colonel Computron, under orders from Amanda Waller, then the White Queen of Checkmate. Upon discovering that the elections were rigged, an outraged Bane used his influence to enforce martial law, plunging the country into a civil war. Unaware that his client worked in the agency, Computron offered information to Checkmate on who ordered him to rig the elections in exchange for their help in escaping the country. Fire and Thomas Jagger, son of the late Judomaster, were sent to perform the extraction, with Jagger debating whether or not to seek revenge for his father's murder. The mission was sabotaged by Fire, who was being blackmailed by Waller, and as a result, Jagger was forced to fight Bane in order to allow Fire to escape. Though Jagger held back, Bane was brought to his knees. Having lost his hero status after imposing martial law upon his countrymen, Bane became addicted to Venom once more and joined the Suicide Squad. He appears once more to be wearing the tubing system to apply Venom- whether he has returned to the drug is unknown. He was later tricked by his fellow squad members, and sent to the prison planet during Salvation Run, where he joined with Lex Luthor's faction after Joker's faction rebelled against Luthor's leadership. He later attacked Thunder and Lightning when they were attempting to feed Martian Manhunter. More recently, Bane has joined the Secret Six, and has sought to rid himself of any temptation to use Venom again by employing tactical combat techniques instead of relying on crushing strength. He has also adopted a more peaceful demeanor.Secret Six (Volume 3) #1 | Recommended = * Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 * Batman: Vengeance of Bane #2 * Batman: Knightfall * Batman: Legacy * Batman: Bane of the Demon * Batman: Bane #1 See Also * Knightfall * Batman * Venom * Suicide Squad * Peña Duro * Santa Prisca * Azrael | Powers = Venom Usage: Bane's use of the Supersteroid Venom allowed him to temporarily enhance his physical functions to superhuman levels, particularly his strength, endurance, and speed. His body's senses and healing abilities are also highly augmented. Bane needs to periodically inject himself with Venom to retain these abilities, although overuse can result in temporaral insanity. *''Superhuman Strength: The primary effect of Venom is that it enhances strength to low superhuman levels, depending on how much venom is injected. Bane has been shown as significantly stronger than Batman even without the venom , and while injected as able to bend steel. When Bane injects the maximum amount of Venom that is considered healthy into himself, he becomes capable of lifting about 25 tons. He is ultimately capable of exceeding his limit, though not without temporarily losing control over himself. *Superhuman Speed/Reflexes: Bane's speed and reflexes also increases when using venom, allowing him to run, move and react faster than the limits of even the finest human specimen, though these abilies vary on how much venom he takes. *Superhuman Endurance/Stamina/Durability: Bane's stamina, as well as the density of his muscle, bone, and skin tissue increases dramatically when using the drug. Bane's stamina is potentially unlimited, as he is constantly supplied with new energy when injecting himself. His durability can become suffiecient enough to potentially shrug off bullets, and resist falls from great heights, temperature or pressure extremes, and blows from superhuman opponents. He has also proven capable of holding his breath for extended periods of time. *Superhuman Healing: Bane can also use his Venom as a form of medicine to heal from injuries, poisons and diseases. Depending on how devastating the injury, Bane needs to inject a certain amount of Venom into himself. When faced with extreme wounds, such as many broken bones, excessive blood loss, or terminal poisons or diseases, Bane needs to inject an unhealthy amount of venom which will cause him to temporarily go berserk in order to heal properly. | Abilities = 'Genius-level intellect: Bane is also highly intelligent; Ra's al Ghul says that Bane "has a mind equal to the greatest he has known". In prison, he teaches himself various scientific disciplines equal to the level of understanding of leading experts in those fields, making him a bonda-fide Genius, as well as one of Batman's most intelligent foes. *Photographic Memory: he has a photographic memory, which borders on absolute total recall. This has allowed him to memorize the countless of skills, disciplines, and facts that he taught himself over his life. Within one year, he is able to deduce Batman's secret identity. *Polymath: Although Bane has had no college, high school, or even primary education, Bane has completely memorized all the facts in countless of encyclopedias and books during his time in Pena Duro. He is exceptionally knowledgeable in various subjects including Mathematics, various Sciences, History, Geography, Medicine, and most likely more, to a level that would have definitely given him degrees in these fields. *Polylingual: He teaches himself ten active languages and at least four additional arcane and dead ones, those mentioned are Spanish,French, German, Russian, Mandarin English, Urdu, Farsi, and Latin. '''Escapologist Bane is challenged only by Batman and Mister Miracle in the arts of escaping and infiltration, and has managed to break out of Pena Duro (which is arguably the most heavily fortified prison in the world)as well as various maximum security centers, including Blackgate and Arkahm Asylum. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant Bane is a highly formidable combatant who has not only Mastered, but also created several forms of Martial Arts. Though less skilled than the likes of Batman or Lady Shiva, Bane's superior strength and endurance allows him to not just fight, but also defeat them. Expert Strategist: He is also highly devious (he crafts the escape from Arkham Asylum of all of Batman's enemies), and a superb strategist and tactician, who has committed various famous war manuals (such as Sun Tzu's "The Art Of War" and Karl on Clausewitz's "On War") to memory. Peak Human Physical Condition: In prison, Bane also invents his own form of calisthenics, meditation, and a unique fighting style. His strength and Physiology is superior to the likes of Batman, even when not using Venom. | Strength = * Normally: Bane possesses Olympic-level strength that appears to be greater than Batman's. * When using Venom: Superhuman Strength | Weaknesses = Drug Dependence: Dependence on Venom (He has currently kicked this however). Berserker Madness: If Bane happens to overdose on Venom, he will temporarily go into a feral state in which his physical abilites increase tremendously, but he himself becomes little more than a mindless berserker. | Equipment = When Bane made use of Venom, he injected it into his brain through a special tube which was connected to some sort of wrist cuff, which could make practically limitless amounts of venom by absorbing the unknown ingredients from the air and instantly making them into the steroid. Thorugh a circular "control key" he could control the amounts that went into his body. | Transportation = | Weapons = Various knives, explosives and machine guns. | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Bane (comics) | Links = * Origin at DCComics.com }} Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Latinos Category:Escapology Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina